I will always love you
by Princess S Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy's wife was killed. Find out by who and why. My story for the 3rd annual Can you Romance? Challenge


**A/N This is for the 3rd Annual Can you Romance? Challenge! I hope you all like it. And an FYI I cannot do accents so I am very sorry.**

Draco Malfoy stood in the rain in his muggle black suit watching a coffin being lowered into the ground. His father and mother stood on each side of him trying to comfort the grieving husband. His children in front of him "Give me a minute" he said to his parents.

After his parents walked away Draco fell to the ground crying. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner. I know this doesn't justify my actions but I know its all my fault. I will live the rest of my life miserable but I will take care of the kids."

_**Flashback**_

"How could you do this?" Draco Malfoy screamed while cradling his wifes bloody body.

"I'm sorry" the Irishman said with tears in his eyes "I just came over here to talk to her. I tried to tell her that the three of us could work together but she wouldn't hear it. She just attacked me. I had no choice but to fight back or I would be the dead one."

"Of course she wouldn't hear it. You were supposed to wait for me. Hermione would have taken it better if it came from me but you couldn't wait could you, Seamus?"

"Would you rather me dead? It was her or me?" Seamus tried to justify his actions.

"I would rather it be me" Draco said holding his wife as close as he could. "I love you both so much."

"We have to do something" Seamus said shuffling his feet.

Draco glared at Seamus "No shit. Its because I love you and Hermione that I am going to say this. I have to call the aurors I can't let you get away with this."

Draco and Seamus had been seeing each other romantically for 6 months, after they met at a bar one night. They were both drunk and one thing led to another and they were back at Seamus' apartment naked with Seamus on his knees in front of Draco.

Both Draco and Seamus were bi-sexual and were attracted to one another so Draco was seeing Seamus behind Hermiones back but after 5 months Draco was tired of hiding. He wanted to stay with them both so Draco had a plan to talk to Hermione about the three of them being together. Seamus was happy about the idea, he was sick of being, for lack of a better word, the other woman.

After three weeks Draco still hadn't talked to Hermione so Seamus planned on doing it himself. He had told Hermione about being Dracos lover and how they thought the three of them could be together. Hermione didn't believe him at first. It wasn't until he showed her his memories.

_1st Memory_

_Draco and Seamus stumbled into an apartment kissing. They were undressing each other leaving the clothing all over the apartment on the way to his bedroom. Once there Seamus dropped to his knees, looked up with his lust filled eyes to see Draco looking back at him. _

_Seamus took Dracos length in his hand and licked the head making it jump in his hand. Seamus then, much to Dracos surprise, took the whole length into his mouth, causing the head to hit the back of his throat. _

_End Memory_

Hermione came out of the memory and pointed her wand at Seamus "Get out of my house!" She screamed.

"Why you didn't watch the other memory? Draco wants the three of us together Hermione" Seamus tried reasoning. His hand was on his wand ready to pull it out if needed.

"No its not going to happen" Hermione said "Now. Get. Out."

"Whats your problem Hermione? Do you have a problem with Draco being with another man?" Seamus argued.

"Its not the fact that you are a man" Hermione said still not dropping her wand. "Its the fact that he cheated on me and when he gets home he will be out too."

"So you are going to take your kids father away from them. You know he won't go down without a fight and I will stand right by him. We will win and you will never see your kids again" Seamus argued his hand gripping his wand harder. "Now if you calm down we can work this out where we are all together."

"Not a chance in hell" Hermione said before casting a "Stupefy!"

Seamus casted a quick protego and then screamed "Explelliarmus!" causing Hermione to fly back and hit her head on the fire place.

Once the aurors got to the Malfoy home they questioned both men and once Seamus told them what happened they took him into custody for further questioning.

_**End Flashback**_

"Draco" a female voice said to the crying man. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Hermione? How?" Draco asked in his confusion.

"I'm only here for a few minutes so please listen." Draco nodded to her request. "I now know all the facts. I'm sorry I didn't listen to everything Seamus had to say or show. I jumped to conclusions and got myself killed. I heard you said you would be miserable for the rest of your life" Hermione said shaking her head. "Please don't do that. Move on with Seamus. I know he makes you happy. He will help you, Scorpius, and Rose move on from this and you need to help him. He was justified in his actions. Please for me love each other and the kids. I will always love you three" Hermione said before kissing his forehead and floating away. 

"And I will always love you" Draco said.

"Are you ready?" A voice said behind him.

Draco nodded "Yeah I am" and he meant it in a few different ways.


End file.
